This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is Core C of the Program Project "Diet and Genotype in Primate Atherosclerosis". Core Unit C is responsible for maintaining the pedigreed baboon colony, managing the breeding groups, and conducting the experimental procedures using baboons. Colony maintenance includes daily care, i.e., feeding assigned diets, cleaning cages, observing animals for signs of illness, treating sick animals, and maintaining animal database records. Breeding colony management includes maintaining sire-dam assignments, monitoring dams for pregnancies, recording births in the animal database, and culling unproductive animals from the colony. Experimental procedures include administration of the high cholesterol, high fat dietary challenge, blood collections, femoral artery biopsies, liver biopsies, muscle biopsies, and adipose tissue biopsies. Animal caretakers are responsible for animal maintenance on a daily basis. Veterinarians or veterinary technicians provide health care, prepare experimental diet, and are responsible for experimental procedures.